


Pancakes at Three in the Morning

by mallardeer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, please enjoy this absolute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallardeer/pseuds/mallardeer
Summary: When James is shaken out of a very sound sleep, his first instinct is that Kara needs help with something, but he quickly realizes that it’s Lena who is demanding his attention. “What’s wrong? What’s—is it—are you—?” he stutters and stammers, trying to force himself into wakefulness.“Jimmy,” Lena sighs, and he pulls himself upright. “I need pancakes.”“Pancakes, you got it,” he yawns, climbing out of bed. “Do you have pancake mix?” he asks, on his way toward the kitchen.James/Kara/Lena. Weird pregnancy cravings. An absolute fluff piece.





	Pancakes at Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, as ever, by a rando Tumblr post. That I don't feel like looking up so I can link to.

With Lena pregnant, Kara puts her foot down. She goes off on dangerous missions alone now. It isn't terribly hard to get Lena to agree, but James is stubborn. He finally relents when Kara breaks down and says she needs him to keep Lena safe. So now there are nights when Kara crawls out of bed, and she kisses him if he wakes up, but she makes sure he stays with Lena. 

There’s a night that Kara gets called for help with a three-alarm fire just north of Lena’s apartment. She’s just fallen asleep with her hand protectively on Lena’s stomach and James’s arm around her waist, and she is loath to leave, but it’s been dry lately, and a three-alarm fire is already bad enough. 

They don’t wake as she slips out of bed, and for that she is grateful. She leaves James a text so he knows where she is, and then Supergirl is off to save the city. 

\--

When James is shaken out of a very sound sleep, his first instinct is that Kara needs help with something, but he quickly realizes that it’s Lena who is demanding his attention. “What’s wrong? What’s—is it—are you—?” he stutters and stammers, trying to force himself into wakefulness. 

“Jimmy,” Lena sighs, and he pulls himself upright. “I need pancakes.”

“Pancakes, you got it,” he yawns, climbing out of bed. “Do you have pancake mix?” he asks, on his way toward the kitchen. 

Lena laughs and tugs him back toward her. “Just take me to get pancakes. Please,” she says, and he blearily rubs his hand over his face. 

“What—where? What time is it? Where is Kara?” He’s always disoriented when he wakes up in the middle of the night, but this is the third time this week that Lena has woken up with a pregnancy craving, and he’s having trouble keeping up. 

“Kara is off saving kittens from trees, I’m sure,” Lena says impatiently. “Will you just take me to Denny’s? It’s the only place open right now, and I need pancakes.”

“Right, sure. Denny’s.” He pulls on a pair of pants, takes Lena’s hand, and leads her out of the apartment. 

“I’d better drive,” she sighs, taking his keys, and he slumps into the passenger seat without argument. “James?”

“Sorry, babe,” he yawns. “I’m here.” He gives her his hand, and she shakes her head, but he catches a glint of her smile. 

He refuses to let himself fall asleep on the way to Denny’s, and when they get there, he pops out of the car and opens the door for her. “Thank you,” she says quietly, and he kisses her softly.

“Hey. Anything for you, you know that,” he murmurs, putting his arm around her waist. 

He steers her inside and to the first empty booth, sliding onto the bench across from her. She orders a tall stack of pancakes, and he orders a coffee, determined to stay awake. “Never imagined I’d find a Luthor in a Denny’s,” he says, with a sleepy smile, and Lena scowls and kicks him under the table. 

“Dammit,” he swears. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“I am aware these cravings are ridiculous, James,” she says, and he realizes too late she’s not in the mood to be teased.

“No, no, of course they’re not,” he rushes to say. And of course they are, but that’s not the point. The point is that Lena is carrying their child, and he would do anything she asked, no matter how inconvenient or silly or impossible. “I’m sorry.” He offers his hand, and she squeezes it, and then nudges his mug of coffee toward him. 

He takes the hint and drinks it, before texting Kara to come meet them. “Hmm, Kara’s putting out a fire just a couple blocks up from your place. Did you hear sirens or anything?” he asks, and she shakes her head. 

“I’m sure she’s fine,” she says shakily, and James takes her hand again. 

“Hey. Of course she is,” he reassures her.

Fortunately, Lena’s pancakes arrive soon enough to stop her worrying, and he lets himself slump back against the booth.

\--

Kara spends the better part of the night evacuating the row of buildings as the fire department battles the blaze. Once she’s sure that everyone’s out, she rains down her ice breath with the hoses, stifling the fire for good. She accepts the fire chief’s thanks and then slowly heads toward Lena’s, but she when she searches for James’s and Lena’s heartbeats, she can’t find them. 

Panicked, she fumbles for her phone, and relief immediately courses through her when she sees two texts from James. “Pregnancy craving number 17: Denny’s pancakes. Also, word of advice: don’t make a crack about seeing a Luthor in a Denny’s. Still can’t feel my left leg.”

She laughs and texts him that she’s on her way. After a quick stop at home to change out of her suit she speeds to the Denny’s outside of town. James and Lena are sitting at the booth across from the door, James falling asleep with his head on his arm, Lena already digging into a mammoth stack of pancakes. 

“Here you are,” she says softly, dropping onto the bench beside Lena. 

“And where have you been?” Lena asks archly, through a mouthful of pancakes. 

“Shhhh,” James begs, eyes barely opening as he smiles a hello at Kara. 

“You smell like gasoline,” Lena mutters, and Kara shrugs apologetically. 

“There was a big fire uptown.”

“Are you okay?” James asks, managing to wake up for a moment.

“I'm fine,” Kara promises, reaching for a bite of Lena’s pancakes. 

Lena smacks her hand, and Kara flinches in surprise. “Are you six months pregnant? Then you can get your own pancakes.”

Kara laughs, and James chuckles sleepily, reaching across the table to rub Kara’s hand. “I put in an order for you when I got your text,” he says. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Kara half-sings, and he smiles at her. “And you, you pancake hog?” she asks sweetly, but only gets an eye roll in response. 

“Just let the woman be with her pancakes,” James advises, and Lena just glares, and Kara tries valiantly to swallow her laugh.

Fortunately, her own stack of pancakes arrives, and so she doesn’t have to bother Lena for the time being. James does fall asleep, head heavy on his arm, as Lena and Kara devour their food. Once Lena’s craving is satisfied, she rests against Kara’s shoulder, and Kara kisses her head. “Sorry I was short with you,” she sighs. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Kara assures her. “I’m sorry I smell like gasoline.”

“And smoke,” Lena adds. 

“I wanted to be here,” Kara sighs, and Lena kisses her cheek.

“I’m glad you are.”

“Especially since someone is asleep,” she says pointedly, and James jerks his head up. 

“I’ll get the bill,” he yawns, standing up. 

“Jimmy, relax,” Lena orders fondly. “Thank you. For dealing with me like this.”

He grins and leans down to kiss her. “It’s my pleasure,” he insists and goes to pay for the pancakes. 

Kara slides off the bench and helps Lena to her feet. “Do you want me to take you home?” she offers, and Lena shakes her head, still nervous about being in the air with the baby. “Then I’ll ride with you,” she says.

“No, go home and take a shower,” Lena says, and Kara makes a wounded face, until Lena kisses it away. 

“You’re right; I’m disgusting,” she sighs, so she goes and kisses James before flinging herself toward Lena’s apartment. 

By the time James and Lena get home, she’s clean and dressed in her favorite pair of James’s boxer shorts and a white t-shirt, more than ready to snuggle in between her favorite people and fall asleep. Lena kisses her before disappearing into the bathroom, and James collapses onto the bed beside her. “I’ll get the next three a.m. craving,” she promises, kissing his forehead. 

“You could have gotten the pancakes to go,” he says, gently head-butting her shoulder. 

“And then you never would have made that ill-advised crack about a Luthor in a Denny’s,” she teases, and he laughs, pulling her into his arms. 

She relaxes against him, ready to fall asleep, but unable to until Lena comes to bed. When she does, she nudges Kara away from James and takes her place in the middle. James and Kara both kiss her and tell her they love her, and then they are all fast asleep.


End file.
